Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Almanach. Falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an einen einen der Admins (DarkChocobo und Scharesoft) oder statte dem Forum einen Besuch ab. Ich helfe natürlich auch immer gerne, sogut ich kann. Viel Spaß in der Wiki :) --Smertos 20:22, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Für veraltete Diskussionen, siehe * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.1/ * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.2/ * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.3/ Smalltalkecke Erster!! Spaß. Ich wollte eigentlich fragen ob es eine gute Idee wäre eine zweite "final Bossliste" zu erstellen. Die erste für Teile der Hauptreihe und die zweite für die anderen Teile wie Dissidia und so. Und sollte in die erste dann nicht noch die Bosse aus den vielen FF XI Ablegern reinkommen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:10, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hört sich machbar an. Wäre nur da nicht dieses kleine Problem, dass ich nie den elften Teil gespielt hab. Ich bin nicht so der Fan von MMORPG´s. Man könnte aber daraus eine Mission machen. Aber erst wenn dieses 13-2 Spezial vorbei ist. Sorry wegen dem erster. Aber ich wollte des auch mal machen. Wenn du dich rächen willst geht des erst in ein paar Wochen wieder. Wenn du wissen willst wieso frag einfach. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:19, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich behalt dich im Auge. Während du darauf wartest werde, dass ich panisch und paranoid werde und darauf warte was dass du etwas machts, werde ich insgeheim einem Plan á la Gesetzt der Rache planen. Cool dass du jetzt auch Benutzerboxen hast [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:12, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wusste es! Im Film brauchte er 10 Jahre. Ich brauche nur 10 Sekunden für so einen Plan. Da schaffe ich es auch eine gewisse stachlige Variabel einzuberechnen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:47, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vergiss aber nicht dass man in jedem Laden was gegen Spinnen kaufen kann. Oder mit den Worten Odins: Fangt Loki und bringt ihn zu mir. Ich kenn mich in mehreren Mytohlogin ziemlich gut aus darunter in der nördischen am besten. PS: Wenn das Wort Mytologien falsch ist verzeihe es mir, ich hatte keine Lust extra nachzuschauen wie man es schreibt :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:29, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du hast ja jetzt ein paar Wochen Zeit dir einen GUTEN Plan zu überlegen. Ich bin dann ab morgen für ein paar Wochen wieder nicht da. Und ich will dann nicht sowas langweiliges haben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:48, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gut zu wissen. Ich weiß zwar nicht welches Desaster genau, aber ich machs wieder gut. Schuldest du mir nicht noch was wegen dem Löschantrag bei Gilgamesh, an meinen Geburtstag. Ich hör mich an wie die eine aus How i met your mother. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:51, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Als ich des machen wollte hat Cloud die andere Vorlage angefangen. Deswegen konnte ich es für eine kurze Zeit nicht machen. Bei manchen gibt es kein Bild. Ich such dann aber ein paar. Kurz nachdem ich des gemacht hab habe ich mit meinem WT angefangen und Gunblade gebeten eine Mission daraus zu machen. Und ich kann momentan nicht machen weil es etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und ich Prüfungen hab und es deswegen momentan nicht machen kann. Momentan. Ich setze es auf meine noch nicht erstellte To-Do-List. Ich mache es dann wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit hab. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:08, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siehst du. Ich habs ganz oben hin getan. Wie ichs dir gesagt habe. Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit da wieder an die Arbeit machen. PS: Ich bin wieder da. Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Racheplan ausgearbeitet. Und du stehtst 2-mal auf der Liste drauf. Nummer eins und teilweise auch Nummer 14 [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:47, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke mein stachliger Meister *niederkienien*. Außerdem ist uns wohl einer zuvor gekommen und hat unsere Profile gelöscht. Ich mach mich dann vieleicht heute wieder dran. Dazu müsste noch eine Frage beantwortet werden: Soll ich bei der Tabelle von jedem das kleine Bild da rein tun und das große daneben (im Artikel selbstverständlich). Ach ja und noch was. Wegen den Spruch von Loki. Mit dem Stifel und der Ameise. Ich hab mir auch die Avengers angeschaut. Hast du jetzt wohl nicht erwartet :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 06:34, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte gestern sehen was alles so in meiner Abwesenheit hier loswar. Und anscheinend hat irgendein Hobbyloser unsere beiden Profile gelöscht. Nich ganz gelöscht. Er hat nur die Sachen gelösch die drauf staden. Und bei den Esper mach ich so wie die andern schon davor gemacht wurden. Glaub Cloud oder Gunblade haben die ersten Esper gemacht. Und da gehe ich einfach nach dem Beispiel vorran [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:53, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ach ja mir ist noch aufgefallen dass es (glaube ich) zwei Quezacotl`s gibt. Einmal im achten und einmal in RW. Man müsste doch da eigentlich eine BEgriffs erklärung machen. Ich hab nachgeschaut. Es soll so wie Ifrit eine wiederkehrende sein. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab bei den Esper jetzt ca. die Hälfte. Wollte nur mal nachfragen und fragen ob sie so in Ordnung sind. Hab bei den Bildern gleichzeitig auch Lizenz und Kategorien eingefügt. Habs nur gemacht damit wenn ich jetzt weiter mache und die nicht in Ordnung sind, muss ich ja jetzt alles neu machen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:46, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aufrag erledigt Chef. Die Esper sind fertig. Inklusive Tabelle, Voralge, Lizenz und kategorie bei den Bildern [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:10, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok. Aber da müssten noch ein paar Fragen beatwortet werden. Mit dem Link zum englischen, soll ich da bei jedem en:xyz (Revenant Wings) und da ein anderen namen einfügen? Und des andere ist: Welche Bestia genau? Soll ich einen extra Link machen oder zur Bergriffserklärung gehen? Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, soll ich auch die Lizenzen bei den anderen Bildern machen? Hab nachgeschaut, die haben nur eine Kategorie aber keine Lizenz. Der Fehler geht auf meine Kappe aber. Als ich es angefangen hab dachte ich die Lizenz geht von alleine. Und ich wusste nicht mal wie man sie macht. Und ich hab da was endeckt wo man womöglich mehrere Begfriffserklärungen schreiben/erweitern muss. Die Esper davon sind manchmal Gegner und anderes aus FF12 und diverse andere Sachen. Die Arbeit kann ich auch übernehmen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:33, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke ;) Wie findest du sie? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:56, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Also ich wollte fragen ob ich des mit den Beschwörungen übernehmen kann. Damit meine ich die Artikel zu den Beschwörungen zu machen die noch nicht da sind. Wie zum Beispiel die aus FF IV, V oder XI. Die Beschwörungen sind ja einer meiner lieblings Aspekte in den FF-Spielen. Deswegen zocke ich aus momentan das Spiel Summoner. (Ist ein geiles Spiel. Kann ich nur empfehlen) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:47, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich die Artikel zu jeder Beschwörung an sich, also jede Esper oder so und nicht die Auflistung. Ich aber erst meine Liste fertig und dann sehen wir weiter [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bin endlich fertig mit den Esper :D Englischer Link, Kategorie, Lizenz und Bestia eingefügt. Hoffe dass es jetzt in ordnung ist. Die Begriffserklärungen mache ich nächstes mal [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:34, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ein Test ... oO --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:24, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja ich weiss. Aber erstens: es ist zum Teil ein FF. Also sollte es hier sein. Das gute ist, wenn wir des haben sind wir den Amis ein paar Schritte vorraus. Und zweitens: Es steht aus meiner Liste. Und was auf meiner Liste ist muss von mir erledigt werden. Es sind ja nur ein paar Artikel und dann ist es ja fertig. Und da du meinst ich sollte mich auch auf andere Spiele konzentrieren, hätte ich da ein paar Fragen. Wegen den Schiksalsodyssen aus Dissidia 012. Ich würde die ja gern machen. Da wollte ich fragen: wie soll ich des machen. Soll ich des wie die Amis machen? Die haben ja auch Bilder und alles von den Gateways. Und das andere, ich wollte mich ja um den Monsterkatalog kümmern. Soll ich da als Vorlage wegen den Nummern, die Artikel aus dem englischen Wiki nehmen. Ich glaube dass es im Artikel nicht in der richtigen Reinfolge aufgeschrieben wurde. Und wegen den BoB Artikel. Ich finde schon dass du recht hast. Aber besser ist dass man einen Artikel macht den vieleicht keiner barucht, als dass man garnichts macht :D Und schaden tut es ja niemanden. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:43, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Ja ich meinte die aus FF12. Ich meinte ja die Nummern bei der Vorlage. Soll ich die dann einfach der Reihnfolge (also von oben nach unten) verlinken oder schon wie auch im Spile die Nummern sind? Und bei der Liste sind es nur noch zwei Punkte. Die sind eh schnell gemacht.[[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Hat nichts mit den FF Spielen zu tun. Du bist ja im Resident Evil Wiki. Gibts da auch im Spiel eine Alice? Ich habe nur den vierten gespielt. Daher kann ich mir die Frage selber nicht beantworten :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:36, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also erstens: ich hätte sie im ersten vermutet. Zweitens: ich war schon drauf. Vor ein paar Monaten. Da war der Artikel noch nicht da. Jetzt war ich auch drauf, und er war immer noch nicht da. Ein einfaches "nein es gibt sie nicht" hätte auch gereicht :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:06, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Du hasst ja in deiner Rede gemeint, dass man mehr in FF X und den Charakteren schreiben könnte. Was genau kann man noch schreiben? Also wenns geht würde ich dich bitten mir nur stichpunktartig oder so zu schreiben was man noch machen kann. Ich würde es gerne übernehmen. Oder wenigstens dazu beitragen den Artikel zu verbessern. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:19, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Steht offiziel auf der Liste :D Ich versuch es in der nächsten Woche in Angriff zu nehmen. Wenn nicht sogar diese Woche. Und ich versuch dieses Mal keine Fehler zu machen :D Ich hätte da eine Frage im Bezug auf die WT. Muss man die vorher bei einem Admin ankündigen, oder kann man da einfach losstarten? Es hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht an meinen ersten zu schreiben. Da dachte ich mir vieleicht noch ein paar zu schreiben. Und keine Sorge, es wird keiner über BoB. Das wäre mehr als überflüssig. Die Artikel nur vieleicht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:59, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Einverstanden. Also ich hab mir die entsprchenden Atikel angeschaut. Ich hätte ein paar Vorschläge wie ich die "restaurierung" anstellen Könnte. Also erstens: Ich würde Fremdwörter wie zum Beispiel "Polygonen" duch Wörter ersetzen, die jeder versteht. Man könnte da auch "geometrische Flächen" schreiben. Ich habs gegooglet. Das Wort ist im zweiten Absatz im Bereich Präsentation. Oder wenigstens zu Wikipedia einen Link machen. Falls du findest, dass es ein besseres Synonym gibt kannst du es ruhig sagen. Zweitens: Sollte man schon in die Tabelle schreiben, dass es für PS3 und PSV gibt? Und als letztes: Bei Kimahri Steht Biographie: Jugend und Zeit als Leibgarde. Die Jugend kann man lassen, aber die Zeit als Leibgarde sollte in die Handlung umbenannt werden. Oder wenigstens gekürzt werden. Bis dahin wo die Handlung beginnt. Ich hab noch andere Ideen, aber die sind nicht erwähnenswert Ich wollte nur erst bescheid sagen. Nicht dass ich dann die Sachen mache, und ihr dann meint, dass sie keinen Sinn haben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:11, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hab die eingefügt. War finde ich nicht so schwer. Hab zwar beim ersten Mal das Komma vergessen, aber sonst war nichts. Aber irgenwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass was fehlt oder was falsch ist. Du meintes es wäre anspruchsvoll. Und so kams mir nicht vor. Also muss bestimmt irgendwas falsch sein. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Name des Artikel der PSV falsch geschrieben sind. Beide Worte, Play und Station, sind zusammmen geschrieben. Aber trodzdem sind beide groß geschrieben. Soll des so sein? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:43, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also ich hatte die Flaggen gemacht. In der Voralgen-Vorschau waren alle vier da. Plus die Konsolen und das n/a. Ich hab n/a gemacht weil ja noch kein Datum feststeht. In der Seiten-Vorschau sah es aus als ob alle in einer Vorlage wäre. Ich dachte mir dass wenn es gespeichert wird, es normal wird. Und als ichs gespeichert habe, war der ganze Artikel weg. Ich weiss auch nicht was da passiert hab. Und du hattest recht. Die Flaggen einzufügen sind echt schwer. Gibs zufällich einen Tipp, oder so eine Hilfs-Seite? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:40, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok mach ich. Und wie ist der Artikel eingentlich sonst so? Wollte es nur mal wissen [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:23, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Cloud hat anscheinend schon das gemacht was du mir aufgegeben hast. Also ist des schon erledigt. Gibt es sonst noch was, was ich da machen kann? Nur am Artikel selbst, bei den Unterartikel weiss ich was ich machen muss :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 08:11, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Was ist eine Spielweise? Ich hab nur geshen, dass z.B. cloud da verschiedene Signaturen gemacht hat. Und andere ein paar Sprechblasen. Wollte es nur mal wissen. Und da wo grade das Thema Sprechblase angesprochen wurde, könntest du meine zweite Sprechblase löschen? Seiten löschen können ja nur die Admins. Damals dachte ich es wäre cool eine zweite Sprechblase zu haben. Aber ich nutze meine erste ja selten, und die zweite ja garnicht. Also ist die zweite ja sinnlos. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:24, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich verwerte des jetzt einfach mal als "gut gemeinte Beleidung" XD Zum Teil habe ich es aus der Handlung von FFX abgeschrieben. Jedenfalls da wo Tidus vorkamm, oder was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Und dann hab ichs umformuliert. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:56, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte mal eine eine Frage in Bezug auf meinen WT. Ich hab ihn ja schon längst zu ende, und will da noch etwas machen. Wenn man mal da nachsieht, ist ja die Vorlage von Blue da. Für Dissida hilft die nicht sehr. Und ich wollte frage ob des in Ordnung geht dass ich da noch alles ausbessere. Und ob es in Ordnung geht, dass ich für die Vorlage den Syntax von Blues Vorlage genommen habe und nur vier Wörter verändert habe. Falls das nicht in Ordnung geht, dass ich seinen Syntax genommen habe, lasse ich es. Und zu meiner Verteiduigung: Es gibt keine Hilf-Seite für sowas. Oder eine Seite wo der ganze Syntax-Code dafür drauf steht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:04, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also ich hab jetzt Aurons Artikel gemacht. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich die FFX Artikel mache. Und ich wollte fragen ob es in Ordnung geht wenn ich den Punkt mit den Charakteren von meiner Liste streiche? Es bleibt ja nur noch Rikkus Artikel übrig, der erledigt werden muss. Aber da es aussieht als würde sie diesen Monat den Clean Up gewinnen, dachte ich mir dass es also bisher schon alles erledigt ist (in Bezug auf meine Arbeit). Deswegen auch meine Frage :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:31, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab ein Teil der Beschreibung in die Einleitung verschoben und ein Teil umformuliert. Und wegen der Ekstase bin ich mir unsicher. Im Ekstase-Artikel stehen nur die "Arten" und nicht die Techniken. Um ihn da einzufügen müsste ich den Artikel umbauen. Also ich würde den Artikel gerne in nächster Zeit umbauen wenn es in Ordnung geht. So dass oben die "Arten" und darunter die Techniken stehn. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:33, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aber nicht alles auf einmal aufessen! Bwahahaha 8DDD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:16, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Norte zu deiner Frage im Chat 05.01.2013 gegen 18uhr wie man Lucretia schreibt also Lucrecia Crescent wird es geschrieben mit freundlichen Grüßen--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale 17:18, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ok Boss. Ich nehm den Punkt einfach ganz aus meiner Liste. Bis Type-0 hier erscheinen wird, wird es eh noch viel zu tun geben. Aber ich glaub eh, dass es keine weiteren Infos hier bei uns davon gben wird. Jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit. Ich bin immer noch der Überzeugung, dass Type-0 nicht außerhalb von Japan erscheint. Ich weiss: Füße still halten und warten. Aber es ist nicht verkehrt diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich merk mir einfach: Erst was schreiben wenn es konkrete Informationen gibt; oder wenn ihr was davon schreibt. Dann bin ich auf der sicheren Seite ;) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:10, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Knuffangriff *knuff* >D du wolltest es ja nicht anders. Sei froh, dass ich den passenden Schlachtruf diesmal weggelassen habe >DD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:01, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :oO Leere Drohungen lassen mich kalt! Njanjanja >DDD *knuff, der zweite* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:07, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::<_< Na warte, du wolltest es schon wieder nicht anders. Es gibt weder Gnade noch Erbarmen... *knuffediknuffknuff* Lasse er sich das eine Lehre sein! Hähähä. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:33, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::xD Du weißt doch bereits, dass du als Pokémon kein Kaktor wärst, sondern etwas gaaaanz ganz anderes xDDDD muahahaha! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:14, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gern geschehen :) Wenn mir was auffällt dann mach ichs mal weg aber ich mach auch Fehler hat mir erst Guni vor zwei Tagen diskret gezeigt ^^. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:04, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :sind ein paar interessante Tipps für mich dabei. Vielleicht kann ich da auch mal mehr machen. Wer weiß. Leider macht mein PC bei Videos öfters schlapp. Ist mir eben passiert als ich einen Walktrough von Balthier gelesen hatte. Bin dann auf den link zum Video gegangen und mein Browser stürzte ab. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:13, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi. Wie du den anderen Geburtstagsglückwünschen entnehmen kannst, sind meine Glückwünsche etwas anders als die anderen. Aber hier ist es was anderes. Aber als erstes: ALLES GUTE NACHTRÄGLICH. Ich wollte dir gesten eigentlich gratulieren. Aber ich war nicht "verfügbar" :D Aber statt jetzt etwas gewöhnliches oder vollkommen abgedretes zu schreiben, kann ich es auch mit nur einem Wort beschreiben: Danke. Danke, dass du für mich und die Almanach da warst. Auch wenn du zu einer der beiden genannten Parteien manchamal streng warst (*unauffällig wegschauen*). Bleib uns noch eine Weile erhalten. Und trockne uns hier nicht aus. Brauchen Kakteen überhaubt Wasser? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:46, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo zusammen. Vielen lieben Dank für die Glückwünsche, ich hatte die letzten Wochen keinen Internetzugang und habe ihn vielleicht auich zwei weitere Wochen nicht. Jetzt gerade bin ich bei meinen Eltern aber auch nur bis morgen, und hier geht es. Nochmals danke, macht so weiter wie bisher! Ihr seid toll! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:44, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Es ward vollbracht! >D Meinen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines WTs^^ ich hätte dir ja jetzt an die Stelle hier nen Keks hingesetzt, aber du wolltest ja nicht ;P Daaaann... kriegst du stattdessen nen Kaktor 8DDD 90px|center Trololo!!11!1!1einseinself 8DDDDD hähähä. (← Gunter dreht durch... LIVE! o.O) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:54, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank! Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt... Yeeey! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:55, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Du hast deinen WT beendet? Jetzt gehörst du zu uns: Ein Clubmitglied!!! LULULULULU ' ' Das musste jetzt einfach sein XD Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage wer es geschafft hat seinen WT schneller fertig zu stellen. Du oder ich :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:54, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Es ist bereits Nortes vierter abgeschlossener WT^^" ... und nächstes Mal lege ich ein Copyright auf meine Formatierungen <.< --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:01, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ups. Man häte mir auch sagen können dass diese Schrift schon belegt ist. Ab jetzt lass ich die einfach weg :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:06, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Belegt nicht, aber du könntest ja mal zumindest die Farbe ändern oder dir was Eigenes einfallen lassen, zumal das mittlerweile bereits an Witz verloren hat. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:08, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines Walkthroughs zu Crystal Bearers :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 07:59, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines WT's. ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 13:36, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich gratuliere dir ebenfalls zum Abschluss des Walkthroughs. Wieder ein Spiel mehr im Index, das abgeschlossen ist. :D Finde es besonders schön, wenn Walkthroughs zu Spielen erstellt werden, die nicht soo viele Leute spielen. Ich denke dabei immer an die Handheld-Spiele und solche, die für eine andere Konsole als XBox und PS3 rausgekommen sind. Die werden dann meist wirklich nur als Ableger betrachtet. Von daher gibts von mir einem Daumen nach oben! *thumbs up* >D. Go Norte Go Norte Go Norte! Mich heimlich an meinen Walkthrough setz und weiterkritzel... yeeey! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:59, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) TerriermonFan * Grüß dich, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Aus deinem Walkthrough zu FFV geht hervor, das man nicht alle Berufe meistern sollte. Verstehe ich da was falsch oder gibt es tatsächlich negative Auswirkungen auf den Charakter, wenn er verschiedene Klassen gleichzeitig meistert?TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 07:50, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Navi in den Gegnerartikeln Oki ^^ ich hab das jetzt auch net gewusst. In der Navi von FFIX sollte noch der Link bei der Kategorie Gegner geändert werden. Zur Zeit zeigt dieser auf ein anderes Spiel Kategorie:Gegner (FFII). lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:49, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ist in Ordnung kommt nicht wieder vor habs ja nur gut gemeint PS bin im chat [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 21:00, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Charakterklassen Danke, so ein Lob hört liest man doch immer wieder gerne :) Bezüglich dessen hätte ich aber noch eine Bitte an dich (neben den FP, die du nun übernimmst, bevor ich dich danach fragen konnte, hihi): könntest du bitte die Ingame-Beschreibung des Nekromanten hinzufügen? Trotz deines ausgezeichneten WTs bin ich nämlich bisher noch nicht durch den verblödeten versiegelten Tempel gekommen... -- 35px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 21:16, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort Ich bin nun schon recht weit gekommen (Schloss der Siegel) und komme ganz gut zurecht. Aber wenn ich wirklich nicht weiterkommen sollte, werde ich mich gerne an deinen Walkthrough wenden. Und: Total unnütz ist kein Beruf, auch wenn einige wohl nur Fun machen sollen (Tänzer, Tierfänger). Ich finde das Spiel übrigens klasse. Wenn ich es durchhabe und mich dann noch an irgendwas erinnern kann, werde ich wohl den einen oder anderen Edit, oder sogar neue Artikel schreiben.TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 16:53, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Guter Tipp! Mach ich. Zur Zeit trainiere ich gerade für den Dimensionsriss. Bin da schon zweimal gescheitert, die Bosse kommen da ja einer nach dem anderen... Da muss noch etwas gelevelt werden, so 50 oder höher wäre sicher nicht schlecht! Oder noch höher. Gibt ja auch noch den Phönixturm und so weiter...TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 19:30, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) zu deiner Diskussion bei mir okay ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen danke dir für deine Lieben Worte mit freundlichen Grüßen ps shau dir mal bitte die Hypello seite an und sag mir ob es okay ist für dich bzw. ob es allgemein okay ist [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:04, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay danke dir bin ja lern fähig aber ansonsten ist okay oder?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:22, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitet so hoffe es ist okay so bin im Chat komm mal bitte dazu um mir bisschen zur Hand zu gehn danke im Vorraus [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:32, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was mal gesagt werden sollte TerriermonFan Es ist soweit: Neo Exdeath ist Geschichte! Mein Team: *Bartz: St.55 Beruf: Paladin Fähigkeiten: Klingenmagie/Weißmagie *Lenna: St.54 Beruf: Samurai Fähigkeiten: Zeninage/Weißmagie *Krile: St.54 Beruf: Dragoon Fähigkeiten: Sprung/Beschwörung *Faris: St.54 Beruf: Gladiator Fähigkeiten: Todesstoß/Zeitmagie Techniken: Flare-Klinge, Vigra, Erzengel, Zeninage, Syldra, Phönix, Hastga und Meteo. War eigentlich gar nicht so schwer, hat aber sicher eine Viertelstunde gedauert, bis der Kampf gewonnen war. Jetzt meistere ich alle Klassen, versuche dann Gogo zu besiegen und trainiere dann für Omega und Shinryu. Habe während des Spielverlaufs einige blaumagische Zauber und auch Shiva verpasst, ist mir aber eigentlich egal, da ich Blaumagie nicht verwende und Shiva ziemlich schwach ist. Fazit: Tolles Spiel, wird aber als zu schwierig gehandelt. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch ein Naturtalent. TerriermonFan (Diskussion) 09:10, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu Hülfe! Achtung kreativ das ist sie [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 19:02, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Ho DelNorte Ich möchte einen WT zu FFX schreiben habe mir das gut durch dacht. Meine Frage wie fang ich an bzw. wo wie stell ich ihn ein welche Kategorie brauch ich ps: eine neue Seite genauso wie meine Design küche Benutzer: Riosaix/Walktrouh oder anders. --[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:32, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ps: habe schon eingerichtet ist @work[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 15:04, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nächster Artikel Hallo Norte :) Ich werde sehr bald wohl meinen nächsten Artikel schreiben, welcher sich um die Fragmente derht. Jetzt bin ich etwas unschlüssig. Ich wollte deswegen fragen, ob ich die Art und Weise, wie man die Fragmente findet, mit in die Übsersicht aller Fragmente schreiben soll. Ich wollte eine Tabelle anlegen, welche den Namen, den Fundort und die Kategorie beinhaltet. Soll ich da denn noch den genauen Fundort beschreiben, wie z.B. Sucht das Chocoboküken im Serendipity auf, sprecht es an und ihr erhaltet das Fragment. Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, wil nix falsch machen, du verstehst. Wäre ja auch i.wie mehr eine Art Lösungsweg.... Naja, ich möchte deine Meinung hören ;) LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 12:35, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE: Dein Walkthrough zu FFIII Moin Norte. Meinetwegen kannst du den WT gerne entfernen, wenn er nach eurer neuen Regelung schon seit einem Jahr unbearbeitet ist und deshalb gelöscht werden muss. Da ihn ja leider keiner übernehmen möchte, muss er wohl oder übel dran glauben. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:37, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten DelNorte. Du kannst diesen Gruß an deine Seite hängen. LG 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']]18px 10:53, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Thx^^ Danke, ich bin jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch richtig froh, dass ich es geschafft habe. War ja auch ne Menge Arbeit, aber wie sagt man so schön: Probiern geht über studiern :) Ne halt... das passt hier nicht wirklich. Naja, egal :D Auf jeden Fall ist meine To-Do jetzt.... leergefegt :D Apropos... Wenn du doch die Missionen machst... Ist da auch was von 13 bzw. 13-2 dabei? Wär nämlich schön und ich hätt was zu tun :D LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 19:02, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ok, hat sich schon erledigt^^ Frohe Weinachten noch, falss wir uns nicht mehr sehen :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 12:53, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sharing Images I saw this just now (see here). I don't know how it works, though. Maybe you have to ask the Community Wiki first. But anyways, we don't mind if you want to share our images (I got the XII enemy images from the Italian wiki, after all :P). Just wanted to let you know about that, since it might makes things easier. --Shockstorm (Diskussion) 07:28, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :This is extremely interesting. I might check it out more in a couple of days, and contact the english wiki sooner or later. Thanks for the hint, man. Wish you happy holidays, by the way. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 08:38, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Guten Rutsch